


Childermass

by basaltgrrl



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: A drawing of his wonderful face





	

[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/user/kirious1/media/AE9E0777-6927-4C05-AD64-83865D2DA88D_zpsxdii7w2v.jpg.html)


End file.
